<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And She's Perfect and I Hate It by Tabby_Shieldmaiden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526644">And She's Perfect and I Hate It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabby_Shieldmaiden/pseuds/Tabby_Shieldmaiden'>Tabby_Shieldmaiden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skylanders (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Inspired by Jolene (Dolly Parton), Jealousy, Pining, Screen Reader Friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabby_Shieldmaiden/pseuds/Tabby_Shieldmaiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That day, Whirlwind realised that she was jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Actual One-Sided Flashwing/Whirlwind, Assumed Bash/Whirlwind, Mentioned Bash/Flashwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And She's Perfect and I Hate It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Told you I was updating twice during the weekend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Months ago, when Bash and Flashwing revealed to all their friends that they were in a relationship, she found herself having sleepless nights. She started thinking about the two of them more. Throughout the day, even at night before she slept. Thinking about them was not even pleasant, but the more she tried to stop thinking about them, the more thoughts popped up in her brain. It was an intrusive, tiring thing. And to her horror, she realised that the reason she kept thinking about them was because she was harbouring some <em> very </em> strong thoughts and feelings about their relationship. One particularly strong feeling stood out from the rest, though. And it gave her both great guilt, and great embarrassment. </p><p>That day, Whirlwind realised that she was jealous.</p><p>At the time, she was close friends with Bash. They both bonded over being outcasts as children, and Whirlwind found him to be a good listener. Not the sharpest knife in the kitchen, but certainly a man with a big heart and a kind soul. She should have been happy for him at the time. But though she tried, the jealousy remained. And at the time, she thought she was jealous that she was not with him. After all, he was a dear friend. It was very possible that she could have developed feelings for him.</p><p>Once upon a time, she watched from a distance, looking at the way the two of them talked to each other during breakfast. She took special note of Bash, watching the way he laughed around her, how comfortable he was around her. Then she turned her attention to Flashwing. Watching her movements at the table. How gracefully she ate, especially compared to most dragons. It was a stereotype, but Whirlwind had to admit that most of the dragons she knew did eat pretty messily. Not Flashwing. She was unbelievably graceful. </p><p>So graceful and pretty, no matter what she ate. Whirlwind often found herself weirdly enthralled with her movements, watching her with great investment. Then she would internally yell at herself. Reminding herself to not get too invested in their relationship. He was happy with her, he was a good friend. No way should she intervene or become the envious other woman.</p><p>And she knew Flashwing pretty well too. Though she could be a little vain, she was a genuinely kind soul. Plus, she was absolutely gorgeous, so her bragging and vanity did make sense. Gem dragons were rare in Skylands, and they were generally regarded as beautiful among Skylands’ dragons. But Flashwing, well, she stood out from all the gem dragons she had ever met in her life. There was an ethereal quality about her, and it shone through every part of her. From the centre of those eyes of hers, a stormy blue grey, to the tip of the violet gem which grew out of her tail. Everything about her had a shine, a glow. Her eyes, her pearly-white scales, every single one of the gems which covered her wings. If she could choose a word to sum her up, it would be ‘radiant’.</p><p>And if she could say such positive things about the two of them, then surely she could get over herself. So she tried to be mature. Tried to treat them amicably as good friends. She continued to hang out with Bash, just the two of them together. Whirlwind often found herself able to control her emotions much more easily when it was just him. It also helped that he never often brought up their relationship.</p><p>Flashwing always arranged girl nights for the other lady dragons, so she hung out with her then. Fun times. Whirlwind always loved those nights out. The company was great, and funnily enough she actually found herself talking with Flashwing more often. She learned more about her. Learned that she had no preference for men or women. That she loved hanging out with girls, and that they were all beautiful, gorgeous beings. And that her and Bash…</p><p>If there was one thing hanging out with Bash had over hanging out with Flashwing (with, in Whirlwind’s memories, the other girls fading into the background for some reason), it was that he rarely talked about his and Flashwing’s relationship. Flashwing learned so much about Skylands’ culture from watching television. And so she talked about her boy problems, because boy problems during girl’s nights somehow made their way into every script. </p><p>Normally Whirlwind would not mind. She liked listening and being a counselling soul. But it always made those envious feelings flare up within her. This dizzying burning in her heart, a part of her always wanted to scream. But she obviously couldn’t. Not in front of her friend. So she learned how to listen to her voice - her melodious, silvery voice - as if it were an instrumental. She heard it, and absorbed it like a sponge. But she tried not to listen. If she listened, it would have driven her crazy. And so by hearing without listening, she got to trade a lot of guilt in exchange for only a little guilt. </p><p>And anyways, hearing that voice made her feel strangely peaceful. As if it was a lullaby, or a favourite song. Something which she had heard dozens of times, but it never failed to make her feel a little bit better. If only slightly.</p><p>A couple months later, a new realisation dawned on her. That was, she did love Bash. She loved him very much. But she did not love him romantically, but as a brother.</p><p>The more time they spent together, the more she came to terms with the fact that her envy and her jealousy was not directed at him. She could laugh and joke with him, and she did feel comfortable being herself around him. But at night, she thought about him. And not a single romantic thing came to mind. Not a single compliment on his looks or his strength. Nothing which made her heart flutter and her knees weak. He was a good man, and she loved him dearly. </p><p>But she soon concluded that she did not want him as a lover.</p><p>Yet those feelings still remained. That yearning, that stickiness. It still remained with her. So that was another week of introspection for Whirlwind, more thinking about why she still felt that way, if her feelings for Bash were platonic. </p><p>And after a few days and a few drinks, and a bit of talking to some other girls about it, a new realisation dawned on her.</p><p>Oh. <em> Oh </em> . She was in love with <em> Flashwing. </em></p><p>It made sense too. She was beautiful, with a gorgeous voice and a kind heart. And she recalled the way her heart fluttered when she learned she liked girls. Why she kept looking at her instead of Bash and kept note of her movements. Things were all falling into place, and everything started to make sense.</p><p>That meant she was still at square one. And she was still jealous and pining over someone she could not have. The only way to get her was to break up a relationship. But they were her friends, and both were good of heart. What’s more, the two of them were quite obviously happy together.So she could not possibly do that! All that she could envision herself doing, at that moment, was to continue pining from a distance.</p><p>And so she watched and waited, waited and watched. Always from the sidelines, trying her best to support them through the relationship.</p><p>Another month later, and things started falling apart. Bash was complaining about Flashwing, Flashwing was complaining about Bash. Whirlwind got to hear it all, because over time she had earned their trust. And a part of her did feel guilty. Because she could hear both sides and she could help them with their relationship problems. Help them both achieve happily ever after. After all, she was a Skylander. And Skylanders were supposed to be selfless.</p><p>Yet, she was only a dragon. Or a unicorn. Both. And being mortal and living, she could not help feeling just a little bit selfish.</p><p>So she decided. She would not interfere with their relationship. And if it ended with a breakup, she would provide the two of them a shoulder to cry on. She would try her best to be supportive and selfless. </p><p>And if Flashwing ever felt up to getting in a relationship again, she hoped that she would see her as an excellent candidate for a rebound.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I really ought to write more f/f. I want the amount of m/f and f/f I write to be about the same, and I'm almost there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>